The Gift
by Rookie9
Summary: Gwen get's upset with Kevin when he keeps her from getting what she wants. Will Kevin fix things with Gwen? Or is it over between them?


I guess you guys can tell my favorite pairing is Gwevin, huh? :D Disclaimer: Why would Man Of Action write fan fiction?

* * *

I entered the garage. My emerald eyes sparkling. "Kev?" I called. I walked over to Kevin's car and frowned. "Kevin?" I called again. 'Weird, Kevin's car is here, but he isn't.' I thought as I looked around the Garage. The door to the back was opened, which was weird since it was always closed. "Kevin, are you in here?" I asked softly as I looked inside.

Kevin was lying on a futon. He was shirtless.

I smiled slightly as I watched him sleep. Next to the futon was a small table. A bottle of water was on the table. I giggled as I walked up to Kevin. I quietly grabbed the bottle and took the cap off. "Oh Kevin, wake up." I said softly. I poured the water on the back of Kevin's neck, then his head.

Kevin jerked up. He glanced around. His eyes found mine. "Very funny Gwen." He mumbled as his eyes narrowed. He stood up and grabbed the half emptied bottle from my hand. He slinked his arm around my waist. "You look like you need some water too." He said as he pulled me close.

I put my hands on Kevin's arms and shivered slightly. "Kevin, let go. Were you here all night? And put a shirt on before someone sees you." I giggled.

Kevin grinned mischievously. "Yeah, I had to work on Ben's car otherwise I'd have to drive him everywhere again. You already saw me, and we're the only ones around. So why do I have to put a shirt on?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but clamped it shut.

Kevin noticed. "Hey what's wrong?"

"What's going on in here?" A voice said loudly.

Kevin's eyes widened as he quickly let go of me. He turned. "Um, hello Mr. Tennyson." He said uncomfortably.

Dad ignored Kevin and looked straight at me. "You were suppose to only be here for a minute."

"I know, but Kevin was asleep. I had to wake him up." I replied. I glanced over at Kevin, who was putting a shirt on.

"You didn't have to wake me up by pouring water on my head." Kevin mumbled.

Dad was frowning. "Did you ask him?"

"Ask me what?" Kevin asked.

I grinned at Kevin. I reached over and grabbed his hand with both of mine. "Dad's buying me a car!" I squealed.

"Don't squeal, and I thought you wanted me to build you a car."

My face fell. "I did, and I still do. But,"

"I am not going to let my daughter drive around in a car built by some kid." Dad interrupted.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. 'Yet you can ride around in two different cars I built?' His eyes seemed to say.

I shrugged. "Anyways I wanted to know if you would come car shopping with us." I could tell by the look on his face that Kevin didn't want to go. "Please? You know so much about cars, don't you want me to have a cool car?" I asked. My eyes pleaded him to come.

Kevin let out a sigh. "Fine, but safety before cool." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, sure that he only said that for my dad's benefit. ''Sure, whatever. Let's go. Whose car are we taking?"

"Kevin's." Dad looked him in the eyes. "If you don't mind, that is."

"That's fine." Kevin replied.

"I'm driving." I said as I pulled out a key. I left the room and went straight to Kevin's car. I opened the door, but Kevin pushed it closed. I turned and glared at him. "Let me drive."

Kevin returned my glare. "No. Get in your seat." He said evenly.

I folded my arms across my chest. "I want to drive."

"Well I don't care."

"Yeah, all you care about is your stupid car." I pouted.

Kevin sighed. A strange look appeared on his face. "I'm driving, or I'm not going." He said firmly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I mumbled. I walked around to the passenger side. I gave the wheel a kick before I got in.

"How long have you been driving Kevin?" Dad asked from the backseat.

"Three years." Kevin replied as he pulled out of the garage.

"You've had your license for three years? Gwen told me you were seventeen."

Kevin glanced at me and grinned. "I am. I've only had my license for two years."

I slouched down in my seat. I could just feel my dad's gaze. He had never really been around Kevin, but he thought he was a thug. I held back a groan. After today I was sure I wouldn't be allowed to go out with him.

"Have you ever been in a wreck?"

"To many to count." Kevin said with a laugh.

I looked back at my dad. "It happens. All but one of the wrecks was caused by aliens or Forever Knights."

Dad held up his hand. "I don't even want to know about those encounters. It would just make me worry about you more than I already do."

Kevin reached over and grabbed my hand. He gave it a light squeeze. "Don't worry Mr. Tennyson, I won't let anything happen to her."

I looked at Kevin shyly. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know. We're here." Kevin said pulling into a car lot.

"Tell me about this other wreck, how'd it happen?" Dad asked as we got out of the car.

"Some Idiot was drunk. He drove into our lane. I had to run off the road. Messed up the front of my ride. My right arm got cut, but we were fine." Kevin replied.

I looped my arm through Kevin's. "He won't tell you, but his arm got cut because he put it in front of me." I said softly.

Dad raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Kevin shrugged. "Let's find you a car."

GWEVIN GWEVIN

"Hmph, I can't believe you guys. Those cars were great." I pouted as I buckled up. Every time I saw a car I liked, Kevin convinced my dad it wasn't safe enough. It was real sweet how hard Kevin was trying to score points with my dad, but that didn't mean he had to put down every car I liked.

"Relax Honey. We'll find you a car some other day."

I looked back at Dad. "You mean we can't go look anywhere else?"

Dad shook his head. "I have to go to work. You knew I only had the morning to car shop."

"I'll take you back to the garage." Kevin said.

We were silent until Kevin pulled into the garage. "Gwen, will you go get me a soda?" Kevin asked.

I was about to protest, but Kevin handed me some money. "Fine,"

"Get yourself something to, and you can take her." Kevin said nodding towards his car.

My mouth dropped opened. "Are you serious?"

Kevin nodded.

I ran around to the drivers side and got in. "Bye Dad." I said before I pulled out.

GWEVIN GWEVIN

As soon as I pulled into the garage Kevin came up to the car. He leaned down and gave it a hug. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

I rolled my eyes. I got out of the car and handed him his drink. "If you were so worried about it don't let me drive it." I mumbled.

"I'm surprised it's still in one piece."

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kevin called.

"Home."

Kevin was beside me in an instant. "Want me to take you?"

"No, I'd rather walk. It's only a fifthteen minute walk." I replied. We walked in silence for a few minutes. "You don't have to come with me."

"I know." Was all Kevin said.

Once we got to my house Kevin grabbed my wrist. "Are you mad?"

"No."

"Come to the garage tomorrow morning? We can go get breakfast." Kevin asked hopefully.

I didn't want to, but I couldn't help smiling. "Alright, I'll see you then. Bye."

GWEVIN GWEVIN

"Kevin?" I called out. I looked around the garage. Once again his car was there, but he wasn't. "Ugh, Kevin.." I mumbled as I headed into the back room. Kevin was once again on the futon, sleeping. I watched his bare chest rise and fall as he breathed. He always looked so peaceful sleeping I hated to wake him. I went to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I took off the cap and slowly walked over to Kevin's sleeping form. I was about to pour the water on his chest when he grabbed my wrist. The water bottle dropped and I cried out, startled.

"I didn't think you would come." Kevin said gruffly.

"Why wouldn't I come? I said I would come."

"Because you're mad at me." Kevin said as he stood up.

"Not mad, irritated. I know you were trying to score points with my dad, but you were being to protective." I jerked my hand away from him and turned my back to him.

I felt Kevin's arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me close to him. "I wasn't trying to score points." Kevin began. He was whispering in my ear. "I meant it when I said those cars weren't safe enough. I want you around Gwen, and if you get hurt..." His voice trailed off.

I turned around and stared up at him. "Kevin..."

"Gwen I know you want a car, but I want to keep driving you around. If I don't I won't get to see you as much."

I put my hand on Kevin's cheek. "Kevin, you can drive me around whenever you want to." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

Kevin grinned when I pulled away from him. I was sure he felt the fireworks to. "Come with me." Kevin said taking my hand. He led me to the front of the garage.

"What's this?" I asked looking at a tarp covering a car. I began to feel excited, but I didn't show it. Just because he wanted to show me a car didn't mean anything.

Kevin let go of my hand. He grabbed the tarp and pulled it off the car.

My eyes widened. The car looked a lot like Ben's, except it was cherry red. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything.

"Do you like it? I finished it late last night." Kevin said proudly.

"It's nice," I said slowly.

I watched as Kevin's face fell. "You don't like it?"

"I like it, it looks like Ben's car." I commented.

"Yeah, I knew you liked his car, that's why I built your's like his."

My eyes lit up. "You built this for me?" I asked excitedly.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "No, I built it for Ben. I thought he could use two cars." He said sarcastically. He handed me a key. "Now if you don't like it tell me. I can always make a new one." Kevin ran his hand across the hood of the car. "Of course how could you not like her?"

I threw my arms around Kevin's neck. "I love it! Thank you so much." I squealed. I kissed Kevin on the cheek.

"Now that was the reaction I expected." Kevin said with a grin.

I let go of him and frowned. "But wait, Dad didn't you to build me one. He'll be mad."

"Remember yesterday when I had you go get me something to drink? I convinced your dad I would build you the safest car around. He didn't know I had been working on it for months."

I hugged Kevin. "You are amazing, you know that right?" I squealed.

Kevin put his arm around my shoulders. "So you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I can't wait to test drive it."

"I'll be right back." Kevin went to the back. He came back a second later with a shirt on. He opened the passenger's door. "Let's go." He said as he got in.

I ran over to the drivers side and got in. I reached over and gave Kevin's hand a light squeeze. I turned on the engine and pulled out of the garage. I was so thankful I had such a fantastic boyfriend.

* * *

Eh, not sure how I feel about this story, or the ending. I wrote this days ago, but decided to put it in now since I probably won't be updating Gwen's Heart, until next week. Read and Review please. :D


End file.
